Akaya's bratty dog
by GundamSeedRocks
Summary: Well in it there's a girl named Rachael, that has been turned into a dog by Niou, but can change back, happily. Akaya really dislikes the girl in this form, but he'll learn in time, how much they really do care for each other.
1. Chapter 1

(Extra information, in this story I am Yukimura Seiichi's Imouto. And I'm a dog for part of it because of a prank that Niou did on Krauser and I, so we both became dogs. -.-')  
>CHAPTER 1<p>

It was a clear sunny afternoon, and the Rikkaidai regulars were going to the train station today, to leave and go to their own training camp.

Sanada: "Yukimura, isn't this a great day? It's a great day for us all to go isn't it?" he turns and looks kindly at Yukimura. "Ehh hai!" Yukimura replies as he flashes one of his charming smiles at Sanada. "Ehh today will be a great day! Ne Sanada?" He chuckles happily. "- " Sanada gets cut off.

"Fukubuchou!" It was Akaya that cut in on their conversation. "Fukubuchou! Fu~ku~bu~chou!" "AKAYA! TARUNDORU!" Sanada says while sending death glares to the poor 8th grader. "Aww come on! Can you at least get this weird girl, dog whatever she is…? Off. Of. Me? "Akaya points at his back… sure enough there is Rachael, who had been turned into a dog by Niou, sleeping on his back, while Akaya walks "Ehhh she won't get off of me Fukubuchou!" Akaya whines at his senpai. Sanada only replies with "Just leave Rachael-san alone, and stop your whining Akaya! Tarundoru!" "Ahh Akaya-kun.." Yukimura smiles kindly at Akaya. "She's sleeping right now, can't you wait until later?" Yukimura chuckles. "But Buchou!" Akaya protests. While Yukimura only flashes him a different smile.. "Hmm?" Akaya starts to sense danger from his smiles, and backs off… "Ehhh nothing Buchou…"

The second year then hears something splatter behind his back.. He turns around to see Niou behind him with a can of paint. "What the hell are you doing?" He stares irritated at his senpai. "I'm not doing anything Akaya." Niou says as he smiles innocently. "Is it a crime to walk behind you?" He starts smirking at him. As Akaya starts glaring at his senpai, "You liar! What are you doing with that paint?" He points accusatively at the can of paint his trickster senpai is carrying.. "Oh this? Oh nothing, just painting Rachael's hair blue while she sleeps.." He smirks at Akaya. "Eh? Really?" Akaya starts smirking as well. "Yeah ok then, carry on carry on! Hehe Heheh" Grins evilly over his shoulder at the sleeping dog. The dog continues sleeping as if nothing were happening at all.. "You'll pay Rachael-chan! Heheh Here's your payback!" She starts snoring very quietly and in the most adorable way…"Tch…stop that" He whispers.. "It's not cute!" It continues. "Ok it's incredibly cute, stop it!" While Niou is just staring at him while he's painting the dog's hair…"Oi, Akaya.." Anime sweat drops form on his head…"What the heck are you doing?" Akaya Thinks _"Oh crap! Someone heard me?"_ "Ehh what do you mean Niou-senpai?"  
>Niou narrows his eyes at his kohai…"Nevermind.. Have fun talking to yourself.." Akaya sighs…"Whatever senpai.." Akaya starts scowling while he walks…"Stupid dog"<p>

Marui's walking behind them with Jackal and his dog named Krauser…"Ne? Jackal! Heheh" Pops gum. "At least my dog isn't being irritating right now, and he's pretty adorable!" Jackal looks down at his hyper friend's dog…"Umm Marui…I don't think that's a good dog.." He says as he points down at Krauser. Pointing a gun at the two.. "I will kill you all" Krauser smirks evilly at them. Marui then picks Krauser up and holds him against his chest. While Krauser's Eyes are bulging out cuz he's being hugged and was foiled again. "I don't know what you're talking about Jackal! He's such a good dog! You must be jealous or something!" blows his gum and pops it. Then Jackal responds with"But Marui! You don't understand!"

Yagyuu and Yanagi are talking about the training menus the whole walk, and Marui and Jackal continue trying to prove who is right. While Yukimura and Sanada are having a nice talk while walking together at the front of the pack, until they reach the train station.

Train guy: "Everyone aboard! Make sure you present your tickets when boarding!"  
>The regulars start finding their tickets when Akaya cries out…"Buchou! I can't find my and Rachael's tickets! I must have lost them somewhere!" "What did you say Akaya? TARUNDORU! You should be more careful with your belongings! We don't have any extra tickets, so you may have to stay here Akaya!" Sanada responds to the scared second year. While Akaya stares at him in horror "But Fukubuchou! I have to go!" "If you can't find your tickets then you can't come with us all. There will be punishments awaiting you when we get back, so prepare yourself, and think about what you've done!" Sanada glares coldly at the second year "But…Fukubuchou! What if we bought new ones?" "Do you have the money with you?" "Well no but-" "Then No we can't! You'll have to stay unless if you can find them before the train leaves."<p>

The regulars leave Rachael and Akaya outside as they enter the train after saying goodbye to the two, as Rachael finally woke up. "Bark, bark?" she says as she stares at Akaya confusedly, as if to say "What happened, why are they leaving?"Akaya sits down on the ground next to her, and looks at her. "Because we don't have the tickets. Sorry Rach, I told ya I'd hold onto yours, but I kinda lost them." He says as he lowers his head..

Rachael: rubs his arm gently with her nose to let him know he's forgiven, as she walks towards the Ticket collector "Say what a cute little puppy you are!" The ticket collector says, as the puppy walks closer to him. "Hey are you that boy's dog, over there?" She nods her head at the man. "Poor kid, I heard he lost them, hmm but you are pretty adorable!" The little dog gets closer, until she stands on her two feet. She seems to grow and grow until she looks like a big dog person, then goes devil mode. "Are you sure you don't want to let us on there?" She says menacingly as her claws grow huge and lethal, while her skin turns red and her long blue hair turns white. "Oh my God!" The ticket collector cries. "Yes go on just don't kill me.." Akaya lifts his head a little. "Huh?" " Just get on the train! And take your dog!" Akaya turns and looks at Rachael, who has gone back normal, but is still as tall as she was before she turned into a dog. "Do you know what happened?" Rachael shrugs. "Ehh you're lying aren't you…Tch... but whatever ya did, thanks!" Rachael raises her hand for a high five, and Akaya high fives her as they jump on the train as the doors start shutting.

Sanada: "Look who decided to join us…" He says as the other regulars swarm them, saying how glad they are that they made it in time. "Sanada" Yukimura says. "You're truly glad they made it aren't you." Yukimura only chuckles. "Yukimura!" He sighs in defeat. "Yeah, I'm kind of glad they made it on" He smiles slightly at them, but it fades instantly as he takes his seat on the train. "Akaya! Don't do that again!" He says with his arms folded. And the second year replies cheerfully "Yeah I won't fukubuchou!" As he takes his seat next to Rachael.

"Renji" Sanada said, "Have you completed the training menu for the training camp yet?" Yukimura only chuckled at them, "Genichirou, I haven't finished it yet but I'll be done before we reach the next train station" Renji replied. "Ahh Hontou ni? That's so great Yanagi!" Yukimura smiles at his close friend. " Hn That is good news isn't it, how much is left?" Sanada asked Yanagi, "23.97% Genichirou." Yanagi said while looking through the training menu he was creating.

"Ne you guys, how much farther is it?" Marui said and then proceeded to blow another bubble, "Tarundoru Marui! Stop blowing bubbles" "Aww do I really have to stop?" "Tarundoru! You should get some sleep while you can! We'll be there in the morning." Sanada said to his hyper teammate. "Wahh that's so long! Ehh what if Krauser-chan can't take it?" Marui says while he looks down at his dog. Krauser escapes Marui's arms and scurries away._ "I hate all of you…"_ The dog thinks after he escapes. "Marui… Why do you like that dog so much" Jackal then thinks, _"I think he hates us all and is planning to kill us."_ "Ehh because he's mine!" Marui pops his gum and then throws the gum away reluctantly, after receiving multiple glares from Sanada.

"Rachael!" Akaya yells "You're sleeping already? Get off!" He says while he pushes her closer to the wall of the train. "Oi Akaya, maybe she is being smart and getting sleep while she can" Niou says through his smirk. _"Oh this is great"_ Akaya thinks, _"I'm stuck in the same car as Niou, Rachael and Yagyuu. This won't be a fun ride at all"_ Niou smirks wider reading his thoughts, while Akaya pales at that smirk. "Ehh maybe I should maybe follow her example…" Akaya says as he lays down, and falls asleep almost instantly. "Baka, sucks he's asleep, but now he isn't paying attention." Niou says, then looks at Yagyuu, "Hey I'm going to the bathroom, watch em for me." "Sure Niou-kun" The gentleman says as he looks at the two kindly. But Yagyuu's eyes follow Niou's movements as he walks away. Niou walks right by the ticket collector and slips two pieces of paper in his pocket. Yagyuu saw what they were clearly when the collector passed him, they were two train tickets, with Rachael and Akaya's names on them. _"Heh, that trickster isn't so bad after all"_ Yagyuu thinks after Niou disappears.

Niou starts walking backing back. (In the background Krauser came back with a cannon pointing at the 5 regular's in the car that is owner Marui is in, then he pulls the string and covers his ears. The cannon swings over and shoots him…"The heck?") Niou sits down next to Yagyuu. Then smirks at the pair sitting in the opposite side of their car, Akaya is totally asleep with his arms around the puppy on the seat. "Good thing I have my camera, huh Yagyuu?" Niou says while flashing Yagyuu an evil smile. "I assume this is for another prank of yours, hmm Niou-kun?" "Heh you guessed it, Yagyuu" The trickster says while he takes it out and takes a picture, obviously to blackmail them later.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Marui gets up from his seat and walks past the trickster's car, and is to sleepy to notice Niou switched something. After a while he returns to his seat, and looks around and sees he's the only one awake. He takes out his gum and starts chewing a piece. "Can't yell at me now Sanada" He blows a piece of gum and it grow bigger than his head, but when he realizes this it's to late as the gum explodes all over his face. "Ehh? AHHH! IT'S ALL OVER MY FACE!" He says while he runs to the bathroom accidentally running into Akaya's legs knocking Rachael off onto the ground.

"Bark? What the heck happened?" Rachael says while she gets up off the floor, and chases after Marui who left the door open. "Marui-senpai" Rachael says as she grow to normal size, "What happened to your face and hair?" She says while she helps him get it off him. "I don't know Rachael-chan! I was just blowing my gum when it did this. Wait what are you doing?" Rachael took out a jar of peanut butter and starts massaging it through his hair. "Why are you putting peanut butter in my hair?" He asked shocked, "Whenever I got gum stuck in my hair mom would use gum to get it out," Rachael says while she gets her hands wet and rubs the gum out of his hair. "Wow… That came out fast, thanks!" Marui says smiling at her, then dunks his head into the sink getting the peanut butter out. "It's totally fine" Rachael smiles, "I wouldn't want that gum to mess up your pretty red hair! Then I'd be the only redhead." She laughs "Yeah it is really pretty, you have pretty red hair too Rachael-chan, well… Normally, when did you dye your hair?" "Why would I kill my hair?" "Not Die, dye! Your hair is blue, not that that's ugly!" "What?" Rachael says while she looks in the mirror. "Oh my gosh it is blue! What happened to it?" Anime sweat drops on her head…"Niou and Akaya-kun I bet.." She says then sighs, "At least blue hair is pretty cool!" Marui pipes in, and Rachael laughs, "Yeah thanks buddy!"

The two of them leave the room and go back to their cars while Rachael turns back into being fully dog. "Hey Rachael-chan since Akaya is already sleeping would you want to sleep in my car?" Marui asked her kindly, "Bark bark!" Rachael says happily and runs to him. "Bark arf bark bark!" (Translation, my owner dumped me and doesn't care about me anymore…T^T) Marui picks her up and returns to his car and he puts her down on his lap and he falls asleep.

-in dog language- "Yo Rach!" Rachael pops her head over the edge of Marui's legs and sees Krauser. "Hmm?" "Get down here, why are you fraternizing with the humans?" Rachael jumps down. "I'm fraternizing with the humans?" Gets swirly eyes, "Ehh is that bad?" "Of course it is! They are just pretending to be your friend! Why do you think you turned into a dog?" Krauser almost yelling at Rachael, "Umm… I thought it was just a messed up prank of Niou-senpai's… Pretending?" "WRONG! Ok well it was, yes their pretending, you. Are. A. Dog. You can't really be their friend!" "…" "What?" "… What are you talking about? I thought Marui-senpai treated you well!" "It's an act!" Rachael just narrows her eyes, "A pretty good act cuz I believe it." "It doesn't have to be a good act, you believe everything Niou says.." Rachael shrugs, "Well yeah, I guess I'm too trusting…XD" "Yes you are…-.-' Come with me! And we can destroy them!" "…umm as fun as that sounds." "You care about them… Jeez, but if they betray you, don't come crying to me." "Yeah ok Krauser…-.-' Thanks for that." "No problem" And Krauser leaves with a grin, leaving Rachael wondering what the heck, they wouldn't do that…

-The next day-  
>"Yawn~ Oi…" Akaya looks around his seat and sees Krauser-dog there instead of Rachael, he instantly jumps off the seat backward. "Itai! The hell? Where the hell did Rachael go?" Akaya says glaring at Krauser-dog, while Krauser-dog ignores him. "You didn't eat her did you?" Krauser opens his eyes and glares. "You Bastard! I'LL DYE YOU-" "AKAYA! TARUNDORU! DO YOU NEED TO WAKE UP EVERYONE AROUND HERE?" Sanada booms at him. "E…Ehh fuku~buchou! Sumimasen! Sumimasen!" Then Akaya thinks "Isn't that what your doing?" "Maa, maa, Akaya-kun, why are you looking for Rachael?" Yukimura says kindly to Akaya, while Rachael pops her head above the cushion so Akaya can see her. "Ehh she is doing fine!" Yukimura chuckles happily. "Rachael! Why'd you leave?" Rachael just stares at him. "Bark?" "Well.. Don't say it like that, I didn't miss you or anything…" Akaya says and turns his head away to hide his embarrassment. "So in other words you missed her a ton and are mad that she's with her nii-chan and not you?" Niou adds smirking wildly at him, while receiving glares from almost everyone. "Shut up senpai! Am not! I hate her!" Akaya yells obviously irritated by that remark, "You have such a dirty mind!" He says while glaring at Niou. Not realizing how much he hurt Rachael with is earlier comment. Rachael slides back onto Yukimura's side, and buries her head into Yukimura's arm… "Ray-chan… You ok?" Yukimura asks looking at her kindly, while Rachael just nods her head. "Akaya-kun, did you really have to say you hate her?" The gentleman asks, "I don't like her, she irritates me! Why are you on Niou's side?" Akaya whines. "Akaya! You and Niou have bought yourselves 100 laps when we arrive!" Sanada yells, while neither of them are gonna protest and say no, cuz they know he will add more to that number.<p>

All the regulars go silent after that cuz they are smart enough to know that adding anymore to that conversation will buy them laps. "Ray-chan…" Yukimura says as he picks her up. "Is my little imouto doing ok?" He says while hugging her and stroking her fur gently…"Yeah…I'm doing ok Se-chan.." She mumbles, then looks up at him and smiles, "Don't worry about it, he's an idiot sometimes! XD" "Hmm ok then, and he takes her racket bag out and puts her inside, then zips it up, the bag unzips itself while normal Rachael, gets out… "Gosh I'm glad I ain't a dog anymore! It was weird.." She says while smiling. Then the regulars hear a voice off the intercom, "All Passengers are to get off at once, don't forget to bring your belongings, but if you have to forget stuff, leave the expensive stuff for our staff. That is all"… "How very Tarundoru." Sanada says while grabbing his bags. "Hahaha! That's actually quite funny! Ne? Jackal?" "Hehh yeah it is Marui." "Yagyuu~ Can you carry my stuff for me? I'm too lazy" "Niou-kun." Yagyuu says as he pushes his glasses, "If you need me to." "The percentage that Akaya will forget his bag…100%" "Ehh? Arigato Yanagi-senpai" Akaya says as he grabs his stuff. "Heh you guys.." Yukimura says then starts chuckling at his friends "You are all so cheerful!" "Lets see that cheerfulness be put into action at the camp, hurry up! TARUNDORU!" "Hai hai! Fukubuchou" They all reply. "Krauser-chan!" Marui says looking for him, while Rachael finds him and carries him. Then she whispers" Are all humans evil? Even me?" "Bark" (Translation, "Oh no, not you, them though…heh Of course they are.") Rachael narrows her eyes aat him then turns to Marui with a cheerful smile. "Ehh I found him senpai!" "Thanks so much! Also thanks for last night" "It's ok, and that, Heheh it's ok!" She smiles as she hands him Krauser.

"Oi Akaya it seems you're losing her." Niou smirks at Akaya. "I never lose anything! Wait… What the heck are you saying?" "Heh you know exactly what" "No I don't!" Akaya whines. "I don't know what he's talking about either." Rachael says. "What's he talking about? I actually missed what he said, Rachael-chan?" Marui asks, while an anime sweat drops on her head. "I'm not sure, Akaya-kun? What'cha guys talking 'bout?" She says with a bright smile. Akaya stares at her smile and then shakes his head and shrugs. "Don't ask me, I'm more clueless than you!" "That's cuz she's smarter than you, idiot!" Niou laughs. "…Wow Niou-senpai…Only in like Math, and science, some history, computer science, well any computer subjects actually." "You forgot art." Marui says. "Ehh not really, I don't know much about art." "still better though~" Niou says smirking "So much, much smarter then. Heh sucks to be you Akaya." Rachael frowns at Niou, while Akaya says "You guys are all jerks…" "Aww Akaya I didn't mean it like that you're smarter than me in some stuff." Rachael says trying to help. "Rachael-chan…=_= That doesn't help." "Gomene Akaya-kun" She says sadly… Then jumps off the train and catches up with Yukimura. "Oi you made her sad, you can't marry her if she hates you" Niou laughs maliciously at him. "SHUT UP YOU! D" "Since when did Akaya want to marry her Niou?" Marui asks staring at him. "MARUI I DON'T WANT TO!" "He's lying, Heheh just check this picture of them together!" Niou says while taking out a picture. "That's not real! You PHOTOSHOPPER!" Niou only laughs at his kohai, "Yeah it was only a joke, baka! This one is real though." He says while he takes out the picture that he took last night. "Ehh… That picture…" Akaya tries to say. "Ehh you look so Kawaii! You were cuddling her?" Marui squeals then laughs. "Marui-senpai…-.- Go jump off a cliff or something, I was sleeping I must have fallen over." "Sure Akaya" The two senpai-tachi say as they get off the train and start running to catch up. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Jeez those senpai-tachi" Akaya thought while he arrived with his team at the house they are staying at. "Why do they all have such dirty minds?" He scoffs and look up at the sky. "Minna-san" Yukimura started. "Here is the place we will be staying for a while." He says with a charming smile. "Ehhh Sugoi! Jackal doesn't it look amazing!" Marui said as he beams staring at it. "It should have rooms for all of us judging by the height and width of the house." Said the data master, and everybody starts talking about it except for Rachael who seems to have disappeared. Akaya looks around through his senpai-tachi. "Hmm… Where'd that girl run off to?" He thought as he rounds the side of the building. "Not that I care really… Maybe she got eaten by a bear or something… Heh." He smirks thinking to himself… "But then…who'd play with me? She is pretty good at the games… And she does help me with my homework, that'd probably be bad!" He thinks for a second then shakes his head, and says "What am I thinking? God why would I care about where is-"

"Rachael?" Someone says cutting him off, Akaya quickly turns to the speaker. "Was that what you were gonna say?" The blue haired Rachael says to him and cocks her head questioningly to the side. Akaya startled by her sudden appearance… "U-uh no! I was talking about someone else…" "God where is the senpai-tachi when I need them" He thinks while darting his eyes all over, realizing he's on the opposite side of the building, and everyone else has already gone in or is inspecting the front. "Oh really?" The Blue haired girl smirks… "That doesn't seem like that at all…" She then smiles cutely almost in a sly kind of way…"Where you worried about me?" Akaya just stares at her then quickly turns away blushing a little. "Why would you think that? I was just walking around. Jeez" Trying to glare or give her a menacing look to shake her look but it fails miserably for him. "It's true isn't it…" She grin and walks closer to him, and he turns away… "God normally she isn't this pestering! What'll I do?" He thoughts are interrupted when he looks in front of him and sees Rachael standing next to him face to face, and starts leaning closer to his face…"I love you…" She says and moves ever closer. He stares at her in shock but almost wonder as well.. No one ever said they loved him before. Other than his parents a few times… Maybe it'd be nice loving her.

"Akaya-kun" A really familiar voice rang out. "Ehh? What are you doing back here? Se-chan wants you!" A second Rachael walks towards him, while the first quickly backs away from Akaya. "W-Wha?" Akaya says looking from one to the other. "Ehhh? I have a clone?" The two Rachaels squeal and runs over and hug each other and twirling each other around, making it impossible to tell one from the other. "Which one of you is real?" Akaya said, almost blushing from what happened before. "Ehhh I am Akaya-kun!" They both cheer… "Great that helps…=_=" He walks with them to the front of the building while he catches Yanagi before he goes inside… "Yanagi-senpai! I have a problem" He turns around and looks at Akaya. "Senpai! There are two Rachael-chans.. How do I figure out which one is real?" "Well you should ask them questions that only the real one should know… What's your favorite color?" "Ehhh it's purple!" "purple!" "They answered the same thing senpai! D:" Akaya points at one of them… "You are Rachael 1… The other is Rachael 2. Got it?" Rachael 1"Hai hai!" Rachael 2"That's fine with me Akaya-kun…" she says while smiling.

"Ok first question. What's your least favorite color?" The both answer pink. Rachael 2:"It's the color of EVIL! EVIL man! EVIL!" Rachael 1:"OMG That's what I was gonna say…XD hahah" Akaya sighs and asks a different question.. "Which one of us has been seen crying by the other?" Rachael 2:"What kind of question is that?" Akaya: "Shut up and answer! D" Rachael 1:"It was me of course…."She says and sweatdrops a little embarrassed.. Rachael 2: "Both of us did…" Akaya" Rachael 1 wins…" Rachael 2: "What do you mean Akaya-kun? We both cried… You cried at the picture of the senpai-tachi graduating and leaving you behind… It was pretty sad, and a long time ago so it's no wonder you forgot." Akaya just stares at her, then grins. "Eh you are real aren't'cha?" Rachael 1 then pulls a wig off and smirks at the two…. "You really couldn't see it sooner? As expected of the seaweed." Niou says and walks inside. "Niou-senpai! D" He then turns to Rachael and asks.." Hey…um…where you the one that said that you loved me?" "Rachael said she loves ya? XD lucky! She's Kawaii ne!" Marui says popping out of nowhere. "Ehhh Akaya-kun… What are you talking about? I came to get you remember? Se-chan told me after I swept the inside of the house to come get ya… I said what?" Rachael says completely confused. Akaya is turning red and says" I didn't say anything." He then runs off away from the house. "So you didn't say anything, darn it… So you're still free?" Rachael looks at Marui with a totally confused not understanding anything face…" Ehh sure? ^^ Marui-senpai, I should probably finish cleaning…" She says as she runs inside and starts getting the sheets out and making the beds.

"Damn those senpai-tachi… And Rachael too! They probably planed that! Just to mess with me. It was all a prank." Akaya grumbles as he is walking through the forest away from everyone else. "Tch. I don't wanna talk to her or Niou-senpai ever again!" he says as he kicks some rocks around. After a while of him letting off steam he makes his way back to the house. And he stomps inside.

Rachael is humming happily to herself while making everyone's beds and cleaning their rooms. When she feels something nudge her legs. "Ehh?" She looks down and sees Krauser-dog. "Krauser? :D There you are buddy. Hey who's room do you wanna sleep in? I'm making your dog bed right now!" He rubs her legs softly. "Marui-senpai?" He glares at her. "Jackal?" Glares more. "Se-chan?" Takes him a while to realize who that is. Then starts glaring again and barks at her. "Ehh you want to sleep in my room?" She blushes a little…"But you're a….guy… Well you are a dog… Ok if you want to…" She says and carries him and the basket of blankets and sheets to her room when… Smack "oof…Ehhh gomen-nasai…" "It was my fault." Akaya says before looking at her. "Ehhh Rachael-chan? Tch. Whatever. Help yourself." She gets back up and grabs her sheets and everything. "Well that was a nice hello" She says while a huge anime sweatdrop appears over her head. "Do you really think I forgave you that fast? Tch. Go away." "What are you talking about Akaya-kun? Why are you so mad? I don't understand." "YOU PERFECTLY UNDERSTAND! D" He basically yells at her. "…." "Yes be quiet and go away." "….." "Ehhh did I hurt your feelings?" He smirks at her. "…." She grabs her things and leaves silently. "Heh, heh. Hope you suffer." He smirks and walks the opposite way and rams Niou…

"Oi seaweed head.." "Senpai! Stop calling me that, heh but whatever I just yelled at your partner." Akaya says smirking at his spiky haired senpai. "She's not my partner.." Niou responds with a total deadpan. "Well whatever I still told her off." "She didn't do anything Akaya… She doesn't have a clue about the incident." Niou responds to him without the faintest hint of a smile. "Ehh so you're lying more now.. Well whatever if you can't admit it, I really could care less." "Idiot… You made her sad too. Tch stupid kohai." Niou says and walks past him and walks the direction Rachael went. "Ehh… Whatever don't you try tricking me again." He says while finding the dining room. "Ehh Buchou! What are we having for lunch? :D" He says happy to get something else on his mind. "Akaya" Yukimura smiles. "we're having curry for lunch." "oooh boy! :D That sounds great!" Akaya says while Yagyuu and Jackal bring out the food and place it on the table.. While Yanagi and Marui walk out after finishing making the food… "Ne.. Where are Rach and Niou?" Marui says wile popping gum. "Here here~" Niou says while being followed by Rachael, and they sit down at the table. And they all start eating, and chatting amongst themselves. Rachael leaves the group silently with Krauser after she finishes.

"Oi Sanada… Don't you think this place is nice?" Yukimura chuckles, "Ehh it's was kind of Atobe to let us borrow this house!" "Hai Yukimura. But don't be swayed by their kindness, we can't go easy on them Tarundoru!." Sanada replied to the cheerful Buchou. "Thank you very much for this delicious meal." The gentleman says to Yanagi and Marui. "Ehh it's no problem! Ehh I like it too! Thanks Yanagi!" Marui said while popping his gum. "It was no problem, and Marui-kun. Should you really be chewing gum while you eat? That's not very healthy." And everyone starts laughing at that statement. "Ne… That's not fair… hahah but I guess you're right." Marui says and takes out his gum. "Silly senpai-tachi, oi did you make any treats for us? :D" "Tarundoru Akaya! If you have to many sweets how will you feel ok when we start training?" "But fu~ku~bu~chou! They taste really good! D:"

And after Akaya says that Sanada starts lecturing him about the way he eats and says if he completes his training that he can have some. BUT in moderation. While Akaya and Marui just narrow their eyes and look quite sad about all this. "Niou-kun.." The gentleman said. "You seem very quiet tonight, something bothering you?" "Ehh Yagyuu… Do you really want to know what's on my mind?" Niou smirks at Yagyuu. "Yes." "Hmm… What is on my mind… I wonder myself." "What kind of answer is that Niou-kun?" "Ehhh I think Bakaya over there is mad at Rachael-chan and. Tch that wasn't my intention." "Your prank went wrong?" Yagyuu says almost amused with what he was hearing. "…My pranks never go wrong." Then Yagyuu starts listing pranks of his that went wrong before, and chuckles. "Ok MOST of my pranks then. Yagyuuuuuu~ That isn't helpful!" The trickster pouts, while the gentleman just laughs. "Oi What'cha talking bout senpai?" The cheeky 2nd year asked. To which Niou just ruffled his hair and got up and left. "Nothing you need to know about." Akaya pouted at his senpai as he walks away. "Jeez that's not fair! Buchou!" "Maa maa it's time to start training now." Yukimura says as everyone stands and goes outside. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Ray-chan where are you?" Yukimura said looking around for his sister when she walks up to him. "Nan desuka?" Rachael says. "You've been here before ne? So you must know the trails. Could you maybe show the others the trail, we'll be doing a race later." The Buchou says kindly to his imouto, and smiles at her face that lights up instantly. "Wha? Hontou ni? That'd be great! Thanks so much Se-chan!" She smiles brightly, and turns to the others. "Ehh it's this way follow me!" She cheers as she runs off in a certain direction, while the rest of the regulars follow her. "Tch why do we have to follow you anyway?" Akaya says irritatedly to Rachael. "Ehh because nii-chan said so. Ehh besides you are going too slow, no way I'd follow you."

Akaya couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he stares at her shocked. He then breaks into a grin. "No way, I'll follow you! I'd crush ya first!" He then runs off ahead of her. Rachael grins, accepting his challenge. "No way I'll lose to a slowpoke like you!" He hears as the girl runs past him, "Tch I won't allow that! You're the slowpoke!" He yells as he passes her when suddenly she disappears and all he can hear is. "You went the wrong way…HAHAHAHAHAH!" He turns around and catches up to her. "Damn you!" He grins a little while he catches up and they are running neck to neck. _"This is actually quite fun."_ He thought as he looked over at her and saw, she had a beaming smile on her face knowing she probably enjoyed this as much as he did. "Heh. Tsubusyo~" "Not if I don't crush you first!" Rachael laughed back at him, and Akaya thought this was quite funny. Maybe he was a little too hard on the girl… Nah…

"Ne Sanada! Do you know where they went?" Marui says while running and popping gum. "It seems like they already are racing. Doesn't it." Jackal stated. "They are 236 yards in front of us and 126 yards to the left of us." The data master said. "Oowah! How do you know that Yanagi?" Marui replies quite impressed with those exact numbers. "Can't you hear them yelling? Tarundoru, pay more attention." Sanada said following the sound of the two kohai yelling at each other.

"Ahh Ryuzaki-sensei. A pleasure to see you." Yukimura said with a smile to the lady. "Ahhh Yukimura-kun. So you and your team made it safely it seems." The older lady said smiling at Yukimura. "Hai hai! Ehh my imouto is showing them the course right now." "Ahh Rachael-chan?" "Hai!" "Has she been doing well? I know Seigaku has been waiting to see her again! They loved having her for those 6 months, but I'm glad everything was cleared up and she returned to you at Rikkaidai fuzoku." "Hai she's been doing well! The team was glad to have her back. But that's so sweet that they missed her." "Yeah, but back to business. So our teams are going to be playing with each other, and participating in the race?" "Hai! I know doing it against Seigaku would strengthen their resolve to win, and help with our training! Arigato Gozaimasu!" Yukimura says and bows thankfully. "Don't worry about it, we're playing you for the same reason, who knows what the next tournament will hold." Ryuzaki says and smiles kindly. "Do you know when they will be done?" "Ahh? Iie. Ray-chan is quite fast so maybe in 20 minutes." A noise to the far left of them startles them.

"RACHAEL-CHAN! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU! ANYONE BUT YOU!" Akaya says while pushing her aside. "I AIN'T LOSING TO YOU EITHER!" She says pushing in front of him, and jumps over a log. "Tch. Hahahah! I'm really gonna crush you! Be ready!" "Not if I crush you first!" They are saying to each other when they cross the finish line. "HAH BEAT YOU!" They both yell at each other. "EHhhh no way I won! No you didn't! STOP THAT!" They keep saying at the same time. While Yukimura and Ryuzaki just chuckle and laugh at them. "Ehhh what's so funny?" Rachael and Akaya say turning to them… Almost pouting. "Oi! Are you mocking us? D:" They whine… and fall back onto their backs. "That's so not cool! Se-chan!" Rachael almost whining says.. "Ehh Ray-chan. Did you show everyone? Where are the others?" Rachael's eyes go wide as she totally forgot about showing them around, because she was going to beat Akaya. "TARUNDORU! RIKKAIDAI ISN'T THIS WEAK! MOVE!" They all hear Sanada booming at his teammates as they run down the path and reach the others.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jeez, who the heck is that loud? That's too loud, too loud! ECHIZEN! MOVE!" "Momo-senpai! I'm moving as fast as I can!" "NYA! Rachael-chan should be here! Momo, Echizen! Nya lets go see!" "fssssshhh you're all too loud…" "BURNNNNNNINGGG!" The Rikkaidai regulars look in front of them to see a large group of 9 coming towards them. "Why are those annoying guys here? Buchou! Don't tell me we're racing them!" Akaya whined at Yukimura. "Maa maa Akaya-kun… ^^ I figured we would benefit from playing with them." "Yukimura… It seems we have the same idea. Oshisashiburi." Tezuka said to the smiling captain. "NYAAAAAAA! RACHAEL!" Kikumaru said as he runs over and swings her off the ground… "Ochibi and I missed you sooo much! Nya it's so good to see you! I think you may have gotten cuter since.. :D" "E-eiji-senpai..^^ It's nice to see you as well…err… I'm not cute…=_=" "Nya! You are! :D"… And the two of them start fighting about that for a while, when Ryoma walks over with a ponta and says "Yo…Yukimura-chan..Hisashiburi." At this everyone is running around chatting with one another, exchanging data, or just yelling and screaming at each other.

"Tch… Jeez why the hell do they like Rachael-chan so much? She's irritating." Akaya said as he scowled and watched. "Maybe our little brat is just jealous." Niou said smirking as he ruffles Akaya's hair, and Akaya turns and glares at him. "Why the hell would I care about something like that? It's stupid!" He says and swings his arms back, he and Niou hear a crash, and then eventually a big splash. They look at each other and then to the water. "Nice going idiot!" "Oh crap! Who did I hit?" Akaya looks over the edge and sees a red hair sinking below the surface but nothing else… "Rachael-chan?" He says questioningly, when he turns to Niou he's tearing his shirt off, and jumped off the edge. SPLASH!

"Oh no…" Rachael thought…"My legs are caught in some kind of lake weed…I can't reach the surface…It's….so cold here…" She struggles and tries to free herself, but it seems like she just got more stuck…"Darn! Oh God please send someone to help me! Please!" Just then Niou crashed through the surface of the water and was swimming down to her. "Niou-senpai!" She thought as she frantically reached for her senpai. He grabs her hand and starts trying to pull her out when he sees the weeds that caught her. "Sen..sen…senpai…gomen…nasai.." She says as she breathes in the water. He takes out a small knife and cuts her free. And he pulls her head above water, and swims towards the land…

_"Rachael-chan? Don't tell me…it was her of all people who fell."_ I think as his senpai jumps into the water. I turns and see Yukimura, which has the most horrified face, I've ever seen on him before. "The water's freezing. this early in the morning. Ray-chan's body, can't handle to much of that." Yukimura says while him and I, and searches the water with our eyes frantically until two heads pop out of the water. One of them belonging to Rachael and the other is obviously Niou. I watch Niou throw her to the ground he basically slapped her back a few times until…

"*cough* *cough*" I say as I spews out a ton of water the was inside my lungs…"*coughs* Niou-senpai…*cough, cough* Arigato, arigato Gozaimasu!" I manage to say to him as I hold onto him. "…Heh…you ok? Rach?" "Other than the fact I like…just drowned... I'm doing pretty well." I say with a cheeky grin. He seems to notice the fact I'm shivering as he wraps his arms around me and hold me close to him. And then he whispers gently in my ear. "Hmm…who was the best mountain climber at our school?" He moves from my ear and stares me in the eyes with his usual smirk. "Heh… Nan desuka?" "Because we need to climb back up there, where the others are." He says giving me a "Duh stupid head" look. "Oh…" I look at the wall and my eyes look up the wall looking for any good handholds, and I find a clear way up.

"Wahhkkk!" I say as I fall face down… "What did you just do?" I ask Niou helplessly. "You'll carry me of course… Right?" He shoots me this adorable face, and even bats his eyes at me. "o.o…oi oi… Don't give me that look! It's scary to me! T^T;;" He then shoots me a smirk underneath it, and I get the message well..."If you don't, I'm not responsible for all the torture that awaits you." I give in to that look, and help him onto my back, and start climbing up.

As soon as I reach the top I'm surrounded by tennis players that were worried about me, and are asking if I'm ok. "Daijobu, daijobu!" I say with a smile. "All thanks to Niou-senpai! :D" I turn to see Se-chan fighting back tears of joy cuz he seriously believe I may have been gone. Then he pulls Niou-senpai into a hug and I smile. I look at Akaya but he's avoiding my gaze for some reason. _"Nan desuka…Why?"_ I think to myself as people are asking me all kinds of questions, and I answer them kindly, but my mind isn't on them.

_"She's ok…I'm so relieved… Wait, why do I care, I'm mad at her, I hate her. She should've drowned. Wait… I'd never want that…even if I despise her… But she probably hates me now...crap!"_ I think as I do everything I can to avoid people's angry looks, I can't blame them for being mad, she is a good friend of theirs, and she could've died. Maybe she should have died… I look out at the water to avoid Rachael's gaze, when my mind is suddenly filled with a flashback of what it may have been like for her. _"Rachael-chan…"_ I look down and realize as the flashbacks fill my mind… I love her,,, I don't want her gone…no matter what…


	6. Chapter 6

"Niou-kun…Ray-chan. You both will be excluded from the race." Yukimura looks at the horrified look on my face. "Sumimasen, but you really shouldn't do this when all wet…" Rachael looks down, and Yukimura knows she understands. "You all will be split up into teams. So you'll be with someone you wouldn't figure you'd be with." Coach Ryuzaki says to the regulars. There are murmurs all throughout the group until glares from Sanada and Tezuka shut them up. The teams are then announced.

_"Oh this is great...Just freaking great… I'm stuck with Kikumaru-san? God, cat person drives me crazy!"_ I think as I look at my partner. "Nya.. Kirihara-chan, I'll forgive you this once for Rachael's sake. Nya! We'll be the best team ever! Bui!" "I'll seriously grill you if you call me that again…Oh God don't start doing that again…" I groan, this guy…He's so cheerful, it's horrible to listen to cuz he's so blissfully unaware of how stupid he looks, which adds to the list of horribleness. "Bui bui bui bui!" Kikumaru says as he dances around. "I have another announcement. You all have to be tied with a rope to your partner." "WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?" I yell.

I hear Akaya's basically scream from a long ways away. "Ne Niou-senpai… It was a good idea to leave there…^^ Heh you rock senpai.." I said with a smile. "Rachael…" He stops and I look at him… He suddenly tackles me to the ground with one arm around my mouth, and the other around my stomach. My eyes go wide, "Senpai!" Barely manages to escape my lips, when he hisses in my ear. "Be quiet and lay very still, like you are dead." He says quietly, as I know something's truly wrong. My eyes dart towards him and I see a bear like figure right behind us a few feet. _"…we are so dead…"_

The bear comes over and starts sniffing my face to see if I'm alive…"…senpai…run away.. I'll distract him. Now!" I swing a racket that suddenly materialized in my hood, and smack the bear back a few feet. "RUN Senpai! Ehh?" I turn back and Niou's already gone. "Saa… Yokatta,,, At least, he'll be fine." The bear turns to me baring his teeth, and starts charging me, and I just run off in a random direction…"Well at least Niou-senpai will be bought some time. V.V;;" A arm reaches down and swings me up to safety.

_"Tch… I can't believe I'm tied to this idiot…"_ I scowled looking at Kikumaru-san jumping and bouncing around. "Ne Kikumaru-san, we need to get ready to run." Then I think. "What the hell are you doing?" "Kiri-chan! I'm having fun.. =^w^=… Nyahahaha I'm ready Kiri-chan." "Stop calling me that. =_=.. I'll seriously grill you. "I say as I get ready, and then Buchou shoots the gun, and we tack off running. _"Hmm"_ I think. _"Maybe it was good I got him, he's pretty fast"_ I think as I watch him take off running in front of me, and I catch up as fast as I can. We then reach the first obstacle.

"Niou-senpai…" I say as I burrow my head into his chest. "What'll we do? D:" Niou ruffles my hair and says kindly. "Don't worry I already have a plan." He starts throwing acorns at the bear. "O_O..Senpai! You'll anger it!" He continues, then pulls open my mouth and inserts a pill. "Heh. Go get him, girl." He pats my head, as I turn back into the dog. I jump down and go into devil mode. My redish blue hair turns completely white, and my skin turns red. "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK US!" I then unleash a huge roar and the bear runs away scared. "o.o….Well that was easy…huh.." "It was a brilliant plan right. Hey here's your swimsuit stuff, so you can change ba-" He was cut off by something in the distance. My ears perk up as I hear Akaya's voice clearly. And I bolt off in that direction running on all fours.

"Kikumaru-san… Heh we're gonna beat them all." I smirk, and he smiles back. "Nya, there's no way I'm drinking that juice!" He sticks his tongue out to express his digust. And then I remember Inui saying before the race, that the losing team has to drink Inui juice. "Bleh. Well we can do this." "BURNING!" We turn and see a racket fly and hit these rocks in front of us, and they start falling towards us. "Ehhh Kikumaru-san! Stop!" I yell but he can't hear me over the noise. "Kiri-c-Kirihara-kun. Nya what's that noise?" He looks up and sees the rocks right above him,

Before I know what happened, I knock Kikumaru out of the way, the rope gets cut, and I get hit with rocks, and then I tumble over the edge towards the water. "CHE! DAMN IT!"SPLASH! I start sinking deeper and deeper, when I'm suddenly captured by the weeds at the bottom. I keep trying to reach the surface but I'm not even close, then everything starts fading. _"Che…is this what Rachael felt? It's…terrifiying…"_ I think…and everything starts going black. The last thing I remember seeing…Is a little girl, coming towards me.

There's a second splash as I dive in the water, and start swimming towards Akaya. _"Oh no… don't tell me it's too late!"_ I thought frantically, as I began to gnaw the weeds, and cut them with my claws. I cut him free and swim to the surface as fast as I can. "*Pants pants*_…s-s-s-so c-c-c-cold…_" I think as I swim towards the beach area. I pull him on land, and then start checking his pulse. "Akaya…Please don't be dead. Please!" I say as I find no pulse. "Rachael!" Niou yells as he throws something down to me, I recognize it as the swimming suit bottoms and giant tee-shirt top. He then grabs Kikumaru and forces them to look away. As I change back to human form and put my clothes on. I then start repeatedly pressing on his chest. Then I hold his nose and open his mouth, and breathe into him. Then the cycle repeats as I frantically try to revive him. "AKAYA! Please God.. Bring him back! PLEASE!"

I'm tumbling into I giant black hole. I try to remember what happened, and I remember being at this reception room. When it was my turn, the angel asked my name and I said my name. The angel looked it up and said, "Sorry sir. You never learned. How to love." "Ehhh? What do you mean?" "You didn't learn to love the way God loves his kids. I'm very sorry." The flashback ends and I look down and see this pit clearly, as I collide with the ground pain shoots through my whole body, as demons start surrounding me. And attacking me. I try to fight back but I can't use devil mode to protect myself, as it seems they laugh at me and attack me worse. I then fall to the ground in agonizing pain. "Che…DARN THEM….I'll dye you all red!" I scream as my eyes turn red, when all of a sudden. I'm grabbed from behind, and pulled high into the sky of the place. I look up and there are these beautiful being with giant wings carrying me back up, out of this hell.

I'm back at the receptionist room, when the angel says, that my death is invalid, and I have to be sent back to Earth. "Huh?" "Someone down there is crying and praying for you. God has heard her prayer, and he's healed your body. You've been given a second chance. Don't waste it." After that I feel something coming up my throat and I spray water out of my mouth. I open my eyes, when I realized they were closed, to see Rachael sitting ontop of me. _"Crying?"_ I thought. _"For me?"_ "Akaya-kun…" The tears in her eyes change from pain to joy, as she hugs him gently. "I thought you were dead…I thought you were dead." She says as she burrows her head into my chest crying. "Rachael-chan…Sumimasen…for everything." He wraps his arms around her and holds her tight. He didn't realize how much, this girl, truly did matter to him, until everything was gone. He then realized, that he mattered to her, more than he knew, and he ruffles her hair gently.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh my God Kirihara-kun! You seriously scared me to death!" Kikumaru yells down at us, while Niou is actually in shock, but equally glad he's fine. I look up at Akaya's big green eyes, and smile, because, I know, he isn't gone, he's still here. "Tch." I look at him and then I see a spear like rock in the back of his shoulder. "Akaya…kun…O_O" I look at it horrified. "You…you are injured!" He waves me back as he stands up then grabs his shoulder in pain. "Ahhh!" I suddenly grab his shoulder.

"Huh?" I think as I look at Rachael, she's glowing like one of those winged things that took me out of that hell, and she grabs my shoulder. _"I don't feel any pain."_ I pull her hand off it, then it all shoots back and I cringe. She puts it gently on my shoulder again, and I feel all the pain get sucked out of it… "What are you doing?" I stare blankly at her. "Using angel mode, you should be fine as long as you're touching me." She picks me up. "O-oi!" _"Dude! I hate it when people pick me up"_She ignores me and climbs up the side of the cliff like rock, and we join up with Niou and Kikumaru, as other teams pass us unaware of what's going on.

"Niou-senpai! Where's that first aid kit?" I almost yell at him. I'm truly freaking out. _"Akaya, he's hurt. I don't want him to be in pain like this. Not again!" "_I have it right here." Niou says as he takes out a box, from his racket bag. He then hands it to me, and I open it quickly, and take Akaya's shirt off gently. _"Darn… Why are you so ripped?" _I think as I take the rock out, and apply medicine to it. Then I stitch the opening, apply more medicine, then start bandaging him up. "Ne ne.. You ok? Akaya-kun?" I say forcing a smile on my face.

_"She actually carried me up here? I never knew she was so strong. Oi! I can take my shirt off myself!"_ "Tch…itai.." I squirm as I feel the shock of the rock getting pulled out of my arm, and then that pain, changes to this soft soothing feeling. _"Rachael..."_ I look at her, and suddenly see her, and see how different she looks than normal. _"Absolutely beautiful… She looks just like, one of those things that saved me. I never really paid attention to what she looked like. But. Why does she look like that?"_ "Ne ne.. You ok? Akaya-kun?" She says kindly to me. "You look like one of those winged white things. What are you?"

I sweat drop at his question. _"What's he talking about? Do I really look different in 'Angel mode'?"_ "Akaya-kun. Do you mean angels? Me? I'm…Rachael?" I give him a confused face. "What's an angel? Yeah I kinda figured you were Rachael. =_=, not helpful but yeah." "Well…and angel is…" I stop and have to think for a while. "It's a messenger of God, they look vastly different, ranging from orbs, to people-like. They watch over each and every one of us. They bring blessing into people's lives. I don't really know how to explain it better. They normally are shown as figures in white with wings. Also. Yes. I'm very helpful…XD" I shrug, as I continue to bandage him up, when I notice he's staring at me. _"Ehh?"_

"Those are angels? Rachael, then aren't you one? You just need wings! :D I stare at her with a giant grin as I think about all the possibilities of her being an angel. "Akaya…." I ignore her and continue thinking. _"Maybe she has wings, and they're under her hair!" _"Akaya!" _"Or stuck in her shirt! Who else glows like that? She must be one." _"AKAYA!" Next thing I feel is the sting of a slap. "What the hell? =.=" "You idiot! What are you doing?" I see Rachael glaring terribly at me. "What do you mean?" I get my head knocked by Niou. "You Idiot. You pervy little guy… You were trying to take her shirt off." Niou folds his arms at me, and I just give a weird look. _"What happened here?" _"Sorry, I was just trying to see your wings!" I give Rachael an innocent look, but she ties my shoulder up and starts walking off, totally ignoring me.

"Nyaaa… Rachael, lets go finish this race! ^w^.. Lets leave Kirihara-chan to himself." "Hai Kikumaru-senpai!" I watch the two run off, and then realize, I'm stuck with Niou, and after she stopped touching me, all the pain is hitting me full force. "ITAI! Niou-senpai. What the hell did I do?" He just glares at me and responds. "Do you ever thing before you do things? She was doing a nice thing for you…And you trying to do that?" "Niou-senpai…" _"WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING? She hates me now. What's wrong with me?"_"Well because of you, I'm sure we'll get last, and have to drink the juice, so come on." He cuffs my neck forcing me forward, and we walk the remainder of the race.

"Ahhh Ray-chan, Kikumaru-san. You both made it." My nii-chan says happily, as I jump into his arms. He looks at Kikumaru. "Hey where's Akaya? Did something happen?" "Well you see Yukimura-san.-" I just sit back and listen to them talk, as Yukimura's eyes widen and Coach Ryuzaki looks horrified. "Thanks for telling them instead of me Eiji-senpai! " And I start making my way back to the house with Kikumaru. And we get greeted by Krauser-dog.

"Itai, itai, itai, Stop touching me, seriously, stop it. NIOU-SENPAI!" _"Che, this brat, why the heck does Rachael hang out with him so much?" _I think as I continue to force Akaya to move forwards. _"Jeez. Rachael's too kind, especially to our brattling." _"Niou-senpai! Are you listening to me?" I look down at him, and he gives me this nasty glare while I see his eyes have turned red again. "Is that any way to speak to your loving senpai?" I'd normally laugh, but I'm really mad at him. _"I've known Rachael since I was little, he's known her about 6 months."_ "Senpai! I'll hurt you if you don't!" "You'll hurt me?" At this I chuckle a little, "You seriously think you can with that shoulder?" I smirk. "Senpai…T_T… That's not fair." He whines at me. _"He's such a kid!" _"Ya know, I just wonder what Rachael told Buchou. She must have told him the whole story. You'll be running laps for the rest of your life." I smirk at him, and the face he gives back is very satisfactory. _"Only I mess with her, got it?"_

"Akaya!" Yukimura says as he runs over to me. "Are you ok? I heard what happened!" "You heard everything? T_T" "Yes of course. Doing that to Rachael, you really made her freak out. I'm glad it Kikumaru-san who said something. You should rest." _"Kikumaru-san ratted me out? It was an accident! I swear!"_"Buchou! It was an accident! I didn't try to do it to her!" "What do you mean Akaya?" "F-f-fu-ku-bu-chou! I didn't try to grab her like that! Sumimasen, sumimasen!" Yukimura looks curiously as Akaya, then looks at Sanada, neither understanding what he's talking about. "What did you do you mean Akaya?" "I was just trying to see if she had wings! She was glowing!"

Sanada and I look surprised at each other. "What's he talking about?" "I don't know Yukimura." "I don't remember Ray-chan or Kikumaru, say anything about what he's talking about." _"Did Ray-chan keep something from me? Did he hurt her? Ohhh he's so dead if that's the case."_ "Akaya. What DID you do?" I say flashing him my devil smile. "Ehhh b-buchou. You don't know?" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Niou says falling over himself. "Bakaya! You do realize, Rachael never told them anything! XD You were spared, and you exposed yourself! HAHAHAHAHAHHA!" _"Exposed? WHAT DID HE DO?" _I devil smile at Akaya looking for an explaination. "E-Ehh Why wouldn't Rachael say?"

I look shocked at Niou. _"Rachael didn't say anything? But why?" _Then I sweatdrop. _"Even still… I'm gonna be punished…Damn it! I have to explain now…Jeez…" _I then explain everything that happened when I was with Rachael, knowing, I'm gonna be punished later…. But…heh. I'm kinda happy Rachael never actually ratted me out.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachael's POV  
>-<p>

"Krauser! :D" I say as I grab Krauser and hug him close to me.

"Nyaaaa Rachie-chan, is that your dog? :D He's Kawaii!"

I blush at that. _"Oh please, Krauser, don't hear what he just said! T_T"_ But sadly he did, as he starts barking irritated, at Kikumaru, and tries jumping at him. "Krauser! NO!" I hold him closer to me, and don't allow him to touch Kikumaru. "Eiji-senpai, he's not mine, he's Marui-senpai's dog. Plus don't call him Kawaii, he hates it." I say sweatdroping.

"Nyaaa, he tried biting me, didn't he? T3T Rachie-channnnnnn!" He whines at me.

"Hai. Sumimasen Eiji-senpai!" I say as I bow repeatedly. "He is a 'he', and he hates being called cute, even though, he is..XD" I giggle, and then hear Krauser swear under his breathe at me. Then I frown and start scratching behind his ears which, happily, does placate him.

"It's fine Rachie-chan! Nya, lets go inside! " Kikumaru says as he runs inside, and I follow him with Krauser. "Nya what should we make Rachie-chan? " He asks me when we reach the kitchen.

"Hmmm… I actually want more curry, Eiji-senpai. :D" I smile, "we'd still have to make more, cuz we ate it all before."

"Nyaaa! Yosh! Let's do it! :D" He says as he happily starts making dinner for everyone with me.

Akaya's POV

"_Damn them…"_ I thought. _"Jeez are 1000 laps necessary?"_

"Tarundoru Akaya, your pace is dropping."

"Fukubuchou! Why are you even out here?"

"To make sure you do your laps Akaya! Now shut up and run."

"But fu~ku~bu~chou! Why can't Yanagi-senpai be the only one out here? D:" _"You're seriously pissing me off. Too loud Fukubuchou! :/"_

"Stop your whining Akaya! Tarundoru!"

"Genichirou, it's fine, I'll watch him. Akaya-kun, you have 853 laps left, don't lose your pace."

"Ahh Sanada-san."

"Kawamura-kun. What is it?"

"Yukimura-chan and Yukimura-san asked if we could take this food out to you and Yanagi-san."

"Ahh. Arigato. Renji, here." Sanada says as he takes both their plates with curry, and hands one to Renji.

Yanagi takes the food from Sanada. "Arigato Kawamura-kun." He nods and takes his over and starts watching me run laps.

"Un… Do itashimashite. Well then, ja." Taka-san says when he disappears inside the house.

"Renji, would it be ok if I went inside and joined the others?"

"Hai, Genichirou." Yanagi turns to me and then says "Akaya, 821 laps, hurry up."

"Hai senpai…" I yell as I continue running._ "Well at least Fukubuchou is gone. At least I'll get some quiet." _I then hear my stomach growl. _"Oh man… I don't get to eat until I'm done probably, since I wasn't giving any food. Jeez. I'll destroy them all someday."_

Rachael's POV  
>-<p>

"Krauser, where are you?" I look around the floor after pretty much everyone finished eating. "Krausssseeeerrrr!" I turn and see him jump on top of me, hello there buddy. I smile. He barks at me, "Ehhh? You want some curry too? ^^'" He nods at me, and I go and fill his dish up. _"I sometimes forget you're human like me, and like eating human food…"_ I scratch behind his ears as I watch him eat, then I hear Yanagi-senpai come inside. I run up to him. "Senpai! Is he finished?"

"Iie, gomene Yukimura-chan."

"How many laps are left? It's so dark out senpai!"

"254 laps are left, but since the time I got inside her, I believe there should be 248 laps now. But 93% you're gonna run out there and look for him, so I'd say he'd have only 242 laps by the time you reach him."

"O.O You knew I'd go out there?"

"Hai, I can tell by looking at your face."

_"Your eyes aren't even open…._.' " _ "Thanks senpai, Oyasumi!" I say as I run out with a plate of curry and rice.

Akaya's POV 

"_Huff…huff… Jeez this is horrible, I want to eat. What time is it? 11? Damn…huff…huff…"_ My eyes dart around cuz I thought I heard something, but I don't know. _"Whatever, who cares what it is." _I almost see this shadow, following me. _"Nan desuka?Ehhh whatever, Jeez just 242 laps left. Huff…Huff…"_ I then realize someone is running beside me, but I can't tell who cuz of the darkness. "Who-"

"Akaya-kun… How are you holding up?"

"Ehhh? Who the hell are you?" _"When did this person get here?"_

"You don't recognize my voice…" The person sighs. "Akaya…"

"Nevermind I don't care. Go away."

"Yeah... Not gonna happen."

"Seriously LEAVE!" I say glaring at the shadow-person, _"Someone's out here to mock me I bet, God go away."_

"…"

"So you're gone? Awesome, I'd rather be by myself." _"Glad that got rid of the idiot." _But then I realize, there's two pairs of footsteps when I'm running, so the person is still there.

"…."

"I know you are there."

"When exactly do ya want to eat?"

I stop and look curiously at the person. "Well I'd like to now, or a few hours ago." _"What's he saying? Did he actually bring me food?"_

I hear a chuckling sound. "I figured as much, hey I brought you something." I see the shadow person hand me a plate of curry. "I knew you'd be hungry, and Sana-san kinda didn't want me to give you anything today. But I felt bad about it. It's a secret, so shhhh." Then I hear a giggle.

I take the plate from the person. "Ne… chopsticks?"

"AHHHHH… Oh no! I forgot them! D: I'll go get you a pair! I'm so sorry Akaya-kun!" I hear and then the person bows a number of times and runs off.

_"Rachael-chan? Was that her?"_ I look down at my food, and wait for her to come out.

"I'm back! Here's your chopsticks" I hear about 5 minutes later. "sorry about that buddy."

I take the chopsticks from her, and receive a kind smile as she turns to leave, without thinking I grab her arm with my free hand. "Rachael-chan, don't leave yet."_ "Please eat with me."_

"Ehh? Akaya-kun… hmm sure, I actually haven't ate yet either." She takes out a flashlight, and ties it to a tree branch so we'd constantly be in the light while we ate.

_"Did she make this? It's tasty." _I start eating my food without a word, as I'm starving from all the running. I constantly look up at her, looking in wonder. _"Why'd you come out here?"_ kept running through my brain, as I ate, I wasn't being very clean, but I couldn't care less at this point, and she's the only one here.

"Akaya, how many laps do you have left?" She says interrupting my thoughts.

"Umm…" I have to actually think for a little bit. "231" I say and then shovel another mouthful into my mouth.

Rachael's POV  
>-<p>

"Umm…" He seems to think be thinking about his answer for a while, when he replies with. "231."

I giggle. _"He's such a dork, he looks so happy, I'm glad." _"Ahh really? Would it be ok if I run the remainder of the laps with you?" I say smiling. And I watch him basically shovel more food into his mouth. _"It makes me pretty happy when he acts like that. At least he ain't pretending to be a gentleman, which I know he isn't."_

"Ok.. You want to run laps. With me?" He says then grins. "You are not gonna make it through all the laps. You're just a girl." He says smirking all the more, as he wolfs down more food.

_"I'm totally gonna hurt you, for that." _"So because I'm a girl, I won't make it?

I see him grin at me even more. "Heh. Of course, a little girl like you couldn't hope to make it."

_"=.=.. You have no basis for this…" _"Ok then, I'll beat you to finishing the last 231 laps… :P" I say and jump up and start running ahead.

Akaya's POV 

Rachael jumps up and starts running. "O_O.. O-oii! That's cheating!" I shout as I chase after her. _"Heh. For a girl, she is pretty fast." _I think as I start gaining on her. _"But she's gonna lose." _I think as I pass her, when suddenly a reddish blue blur passes me, and starts thundering through it's laps at extremely high speeds, I'm almost knocked back at the wonder of it.

"You sure, you'll beat me? Akaya?" I hear her say as she flashes me her tomboyish grin, and I instantly grin back. _"Why is her smile so Kawaii? Even now I see it shining through the darkness." _ "Ne… You're losing worse! Pick up the pace… :P"

"I'll make you eat those words!" I yell as I starts using all my energy to catch up to her, it almost seems as if she's slowing down, but I can't actually tell if it's deliberate or not.

"Heh. You're gonna be crushed!" I then hear Rachael laugh maliciously. It's so funny when she does that cuz she really doesn't sound like that, so I just start laughing. I can't do much else when she does that anyway.

After laps

"*huff huff*… Darn it! You beat me, you bastard!"

"Akaya.. *huffs* I'm gonna slap you if you call me that again."

"Heh, hai hai… gomen, gomen.." I say with a smirk, _"She always has hated bad words."_

"…."

"Rachael-chan…Arigato, for coming out here for me."

"…."

"You don't need to talk, it's fine."

"…."

"Ok…Now you're kind of scaring me." I say as I shake her a little and I realize, she's completely asleep on my shoulder. _"Ah… I see… Idiot…Have a good night." _I gently pull the hair out of her face, and kiss her softly on the forehead. _"Thanks for everything. Rachie…" _At that I also fall asleep, resting my head gently on hers.


	9. Chapter 9

Niou's POV

_"Tch...Seaweed head..." _I thought as I watched them under the moonlight. _"She actually came out to run with him. Baka." _I smirk as I watch Rachael slow down purposefully for Akaya. _"Even though she says it a lot, she's not the crushing people type. She purposefully goes easy on others, because she doesn't want them to get hurt. But in reality, she's the only one of us that's beaten her big brother. She was with us our first year, because she liked helping out her nii-chan with the tennis team, so all the 3rd years do really care about her." _He thought as he watched the two run. Then from his tree he layed back in the silence, and trying remembering it all better. _"That's right, Seaweed wasn't around then, since Rachael, for unknown to almost everyone reasons, made her go to Seigaku for a year. She spent her first year with them, so they did have a year to bond, and the way she is. I bet it's unknown to her, how much people truly adore her, she's so kind, yet so oblivious." _He looks down and catches the looks on the two of their faces as they run. "Heh. They truly are.." _"Enjoying themselves... Well Rachael was transfered back to Rikkaidai when we heard something may have happened to Seiichi. As she came as quick as possible. It was a real shock to Akaya when she randomly showed up, and somehow everybody knew her except for him. Heh, he'd freak out if he knew how much of it I know, and could tell from his reaction." _

flashback.

Akaya's POV

_"Damn it! I'm gonna be late for class!" _WAMMM! "Ugh.. What the hell! Watch where you're going idiot!" I say glaring at the person who ran into me, it was a girl.

"Sumimasen, sumimasen, I hope I didn't hurt you or anything!" She looks right at me, her kind smile pierces into my very core, and I'm speechless for a few moments. "Anou, are you ok?"

"Err yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it." I stand to my feet as I watch her grab all my papers and books and hand them to me in a neat pile. _"W-Whaa? This girl? Hasn't she heard about me?"_I stare at her kind of shocked that a girl would help me in this school, especially since a ton of them run at the sight of me. I shake it off and watch her run off, I dash to my English class when...

"KIRIHARA. LATE AGAIN. You will have detention for the next week for this." I hear as I walk through the door to my English class. _"Damn it, If fukubuchou hears about this, I'll be in loads of trouble." _

"Please wait sir! He was late because he was showing me around the school, cuz it's my first day here... Don't punish him for being so nice to me, if someone should get the detention, I should for having him help me like that." I turn my head and I see the girl from before. I stare at her with wide eyes. _"I did no such thing, why are you? I even ran into you, and I didn't offer any help, why would you stick up for me?" _

"You're the new girl, Ahh I see, he's friends with your big brother so he was lending a hand. Maybe I'll reconsider that detention. Class, this is our new student, please be kind to her, like Kirihara was."

"Yukimura Rachael desu... Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" The strange girl says as she bows. _"She got me out of detention, why?"_

"Kirihara Akaya, stop gawking and take your seat!" I walk to my desk and sit down. "Yukimura-chan please take your seat in the empty desk beside Kirihara-san." I watch as the strange girl walks and sits down in the desk next to me. I don't really pay attention to the lesson as I fall asleep quickly, when I feels a tapping on my arm, I stir in my seat and look up.

"Kirihara Akaya you better not be sleeping again, I repeat complete my sentence." I turn to my right and the girl turns her notebook and I see the answer, so I try to answer.

"*in English* E-etto.. My c-cat is v-very hungry, I f-feed him with d-dog food?" (LOL) I sweatdrop, I don't know why I'm trusting her at the moment, but it's better than saying nothing.

"T-that's correct!" The teacher blinks in astonishment. "Maybe I shouldn't lose all hope in you yet... Next Yoni complete this sentence..." I look at the new girl sitting next to me and she smiles back at me kindly. _"I really need to thank you later."_

Class ends and it's the first time in a while I haven't had to be woken up by the teacher, so when I leave the classroom. The Teacher smiles at me, like he thinks I finally have taken an interest in English. _"Yeah fat chance! It's that one girl's fault I did ok today. What was her name again?" _I think as I'm lost in thought, and I accidentally crash into someone.

"Ahhh sumimasen! I'm so clumsy this is the second time today that I ran into someone.. I'm so sorry!" I look at the person and it's the girl again! _"A-ahhh she did it again...Great timing actual" _I open my mouth to say something when I hear her soft voice say. "Anou...Do you know where this math class is? I've been looking for it but..." _"She's blushing! Maybe because she's embarassed to see me again like this."_

"Heh. Yeah" I take the slip of paper and read it. "We share all but one class together.. Maybe you could follow me I guess." I shrug and start walking off. When I hear her following me. _"Ya know, maybe it's good she doesn't know of me, we could actually be friends..." _Those last 2 words cut me deeply, as I realized, _"As soon as she finds out about me, which should happen, she's kinda cute, and nice so she'd make friends. She'd hate me." _I stop walking and look down for a few seconds. _"Curse my stupid fate. I might as well be the one to tell her, cuz then she wouldn't have to hear all the stories and crap."_

"Ne, Kirihara-san, are you ok?" I look up and she's standing in front of me looking up at me. _"Green eyes!" _

"Ehh hai... Just thinking of stupid stuff."

I hear a giggle. "Why were ya thinking of stupid stuff in the first place? :)"

"Because stupid stuff is cool." I smirk at her.

"Like what?" She narrows her eyes at me, grining from ear to ear, it's so tomboyish I had to laugh.

"Haha! Like you!" _"Now she should be mad at me."_

Instead I hear a laugh, and "Thank you for the awesome compliment!" Now she's really smiling. _"She thought that was a compliment? XD heh she's funny."_

"Heh. You're welcome." I smirk and I ruffle her hair. _"Heh, she's such an idiot, it's funny! Oh I'm messing with her hair, I just met her! She'll be mad...-.-"_ I wait for her to yell at me but, she just seems to smile at me when I ruffle her hair. _"You.."_

"Ne Kirihara-san..^^ We're going to be late again!" My eyes widen and I run ahead to the classroom, then I realize that I was suppose to show her around, she can't be as fast as me. When I look down and realize I grabbed her hand and had pulled her here.

I quickly let go of her hand and walk inside with my head down, embarassed. _"What if I hurt her or something, Wait... Why am I thinking that? Akaya, you hurt people a lot, you DON'T care!"_ I sit down with my face resting on the desk, not wanting to look up at all. She introduces herself again, but I still didn't catch her name. I try to avoid her as much as possible the rest of the day. Eating with the regulars and going out to train at the courts, not saying one word to the strange girl. I walk through the court thinking as I practice_"CHe! Damn it! I still didn't know her name. Jeez... Doesn't matter anyway, she'll know her way around by tomorrow so."_

"Hey Kirihara-san! Hey are you on the tennis team here? :D Do you know where the buchou is?" I recognize the voice instantly, and think, _"What's she doing here? What's she talking about, why should she talk to buchou?"_

"Haha! I heard you were here today! Gotcha!" I turn around and see Niou-senpai picking her up and spinning her around._ "The heck? Senpai? That is you right?"_

"Ehhh you mean she actually transfered back?" I see Marui appear next to them as Niou gently puts her down and ruffles her hair. Marui pops his gum and then pulls the girl in for a hug. "Ohhhh I missed you so much! Now you have no reason not to visit!"

"Hahah! Niou-senpai Marui-senpai! You two really remembered me? :D I missed you too Marui-senpai!" The strange girl is absolutely beaming, as other regulars and teammates start crowding her. _"How the hell do they know her? I just met her today!"_

Jackal is overjoyed, Yagyuu pushes his glasses remembering her and smiles at her. (He met her some other way. Because she went into the student council a few times. Mostly cuz of Niou!) Niou looks genuienely happy. Marui is spazzing out asking her all these questions. Yanagi and fukubuchou are standing back watching the others. Yanagi seems as if he's smiling at fukubuchou and telling him about something. _"What! Did I just hear him say?" _"Of course I missed her, she and her brother were two of my childhood friends." _"O_O Everyone is crazy! Where is buchou when I need him! He'll make sense of this! Ahh I see him coming now!"_I run over to buchou.

"BUCHOU! There's this strange girl here, and somehow everyone seems to know her except me! Even the regulars and Fukubuchou! What's going on? D:" I basically yell at Buchou as he chuckles at me.

"Akaya, maybe it's an old friend of theirs..." He looks over and sees the girl, and his smile widens. "Ahhh! Ray-chan!" He runs over and picks the strange girl up and twirls her around and then holds her closely. _"Wth? Is she his girlfriend? Buchou has a girl friend? . I'm dreaming, that it, that'd explain this madness." _

"Se-chan! ^^ It's been so long! I missed ya nii-chan! ^^" _"Nii? chan? What? She's related to Buchou! How can that be?"_

"Ray-chan I'm so glad you came! I'm sure everyone missed ya, you were a big help last year. :D" Buchou is seriously beaming right now, I've never seen him so happy. _"Last year? what?"_

"OK... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHO IS THIS GIRL?" I yell at them and they turn and look at me, and then laugh.

"Y-you! You don't know?" Niou laughs his head of at me.

"Maa maa, Niou-kun, he wasn't with us when Rachael was around. She's been with Seigaku for the past year, so he wouldn't know." Buchou says kindly, understanding that I have no clue.

"She's a Seigaku BRAT!" I start sending glares at her, to which she responses with a kind smile.

"Sumimasen Kirihara-san.." She bows. "I didn't realize you were from the tennis club...^^' Etto, if you didn't know Yukimura Seiichi, is my big brother." She sends me a kind smile, but I knock it away.

"Then why the hell...Did you act so nice to me?" I look down and kick the rocks out from under my feet. _"I want to know, because I haven't stopped thinking about it."_

The other regulars have gone totally quiet now, watching the two of them. She thinks and then smiles brightly. "Because, you were the first person that actually bothered to talk to me today..^^" The regulars laugh at her response. _"That's...That's why? The heck? You stupid adorable brat!"  
><em>  
>"Oi oi...You should know, that I'm not a very nice person, so you probably shouldn't try talking with me anymore." <em>"Before! I thought she was adorable, what's wrong with me...Stupid me. Well longest friendship with a girl at this school, so I guess it wasn't too terrible."<em>

"Then you must be Kirihara Akaya, the super ace of this school, the one with the red eye mode, that destroys his opponents? Nii-chan told me about you, and said you truly had a good heart even though you act all scary.^^ I believe him, so heh. Don't try to get rid of me too easily, I'm gonna be here for a while...XD" My jaw drops, this girl, is she really...That stupid? Heh, maybe she isn't really stupid, but just blissfully kind to people, and stupid... Blissfully kind, loves her brother, and stupid... I grin to myself, _"Heh, this girl, maybe really could be someone I consider a friend." _

Niou's POV

Watching everything after the laps are over. _"You lucky seaweed... She truly did do that for you cuz she really cares about you. Heh. She was my best friend first, so hurt her, and I'll make your life a hell."_ I jump down after they've been asleep for about 30 minutes, and take a picture of the two sleeping soundly against the tree. Then pick the two up and carry them into their rooms. _"Goodnight you two. I'll mess with ya in the morning!"_ After I kick Krauser-dog out of the way, I throw my hand up waving goodbye and sneak into my room quietly.


End file.
